Beat of Wings
by tsukise
Summary: AU —"Yet everytime she looked into the eight year old's childish and twinkling eyes, she fought an inner battle with herself to forget the memories of her childhood; of the chain of the events that brought this little boy into the world and her life. Of the oblivious renowned man who had yet to know of what had come to be from their night of unmentioned passion."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat as much as it hurts, ugh.

**AN**: WHAT IS THIS YOU TELL ME XOXO tbh I didn't put much thought into it, but I've already written this story before and paper and lost it sobs- and after reading the rest of the chapters of the manga and a few fanfictions, my heart needed this to happen. Tell me what you guys think love you all

* * *

**Beat of Wings**

**By: Sleeping Fanatic**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls with a clink and clank of her small heels that made her seem taller than she already was for her age. Sighing, she ran a hand through her blond locks of hair that was now outreached to mid-waist, just below her shoulders thanks to her stylist urging her not to cut down on what took forever to grow out. Though the compliments she received flounced in her to no end, the locks were more of a burden to uphold than for the price of beauty. Yet with one word from her most important person; she could not refuse.

Turning on her heel, Mogami Kyoko reached out a hand and rang the doorbell to a certain efficiently, a blast of nervousness and excitement clouding her lungs, blocking her breathing ability yet she couldn't force herself to pay attention. Now at the age of twenty-four and far more successful than one might imagine, her career as an actress only seemed to furnish by the second as she was regarded to many as a high standards woman to have around and idolize. She was Kyoko Mogami- the top star of the graduated LME quickly rivalled by her budding best friend, Kotonami Kanae and the most craved presence on set with the big bucks she bought in with her loving personality and variety of skills left a human soul unarmed to deal with. Simply put, she was the IT girl of Japan.

The door swung open as a wide grin was graced by the red head whose hair reached past her waist and stopped just above her thighs. Her violet eyes twinkled as she quickly ushered her guest in and closed the door with a quick hum.

"Kyoko- you look beautiful." Suzuki Kagari voiced, pulling the younger female into a tight embrace as Kyoko could only chuckle before pulling away a few moments later and taking off her sunglasses to prevail twinkling eyes. Dressed in a lavender top and simply black jeans that drew attention to the actresses' long legs, Kyoko was clothed casually yet no worries were to be taken as though her reputation proceeded her, she was certain America would fail to realize of her standings. She was still a growing actress and to think such a high thought towards the highly industrialized country seemed like _treason._

"Please Kagari -kun, not as much as you. You look radiant." Kyoko muttered with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as her companion only laughed and shook her head before gesturing towards the room at the far end of the apartment; taking notice of her friends nervous and twitching hands of impatience. Kagari had been Kyoko's friend ever since childhood and though rarely seen in the depths of youth nor when the marriage of the older female was finalized with her high school sweetheart who worked overseas, they hadn't seen each other until the day Kyoko called up the only one she was positive she could trust- especially in the situation she was stuck in, one only her sister-like figure would even begin to sympathize on along with her husbands' approval as Shinn-kun and Kyoko were on terms that proceeded a female and her brother in law.

Before she could open her mouth, the red head beat her to it with a small grin. "He's in the living room, watching TV with Kaito." Kaito was Kagari and Shinn's child of six years who was doted on and given only the best by his loving mother and guilty father who worked overtime far too much for his own comfort. Kyoko could only offer a thankful smile before sighing.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, Kagari. This goes beyond anything anyone has ever done for me." Kagari shook off the compliments and gripped Kyoko's hand with understanding as she shook her hand and grimaced at the past.

"Please Kyoko; you couldn't have done this yourself and Shinn and I were more than happy to help. Especially with that bastard still walking around oblivious." Kyoko flinched at the intended snark at the man who very much ruined her life yet gave her so much more in return. Kagari sighed, crossing her hands across her torso as they had reached the intended destination and peered in with a small frown. "Kaito's going to miss him almost as much as I am if not more."

Kyoko could only watch and listen to her best friend over the years as she felt her heart clench at what was on the television and made her anger and grudges peer out for energy. As soon as the feeling appeared, it was gone as the older blonde boy of eight turned in his seat and offered grinned a heart-warming welcome.

"Mommy." He exclaimed before jumping off the couch with a grace as Kaito peered over the couch with his dark black pile of hair, showing interest in his "Aunt Kyoko", offering a wave and large smile as Kyoko waved back before pulling the blonde boy into her arms with a laugh.

"Hiro; I've missed you so much." She mumbled softly, leaving a light kiss upon her child's forehead and holding him tight in her embrace as the boy sighed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I missed you too, mommy."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat as much as it hurts, ugh.

**AN**: AHH, I don't know how I feel about this but blah shfjvsdjhgfbs I have so many ideas for this story ahhhh. I can't tell you guys how bad I ship Sho/Kyoko. I feel horrible because there are so many people that are encouraging me otherwise and he might be an ass but I love Sho. Honestly, he's all I think about on most days and I wish people would understand that. Ugh, well I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Beat of Wings**

**By: Sleeping Fanatic**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kyoko felt a warm smile grace her lips as she held Hiro tight in her arm, making their way down to the front of the airport, with the one free hand gripping their luggage and pulling it along. It had been a long flight from the United States back to Japan yet it was all worth it, talking to her son the entire time. He went on about his school adventures with his classmates, bragged about his English skills and pouted when told to make use of Japanese kanji. Until finally half-way through, he had dosed off into a deep slumber. Not wanting to wake his angelic peace, she was content in picking him up and carrying him to the entrance; whilst ignoring the questioning stares as if to wonder if she were _the_ Kyoko.

She had lost count of the days, yearning to see her bottle of sunshine; her most important person. Of the seven years where only sparing glances to her loved one were given, it was like giving water to a village of drought to have him back into her life. His strikingly dyed blonde locks of hair that reached just below the tips of his ears though he preferred it spiked. The ocean blue orbs that resembled a monsoon reflected back into hers like a burst of sun in the deprived corners of hell. His tiny fingers that gripped her hands to keep her from running away from his tight emotions still burned her flesh. Hiro was her ray of light in the deepest corners of her life.

It seemed almost impossible that he came into this world unexpectedly when her hurt was more profound than her hatred for a certain fiend. Yet she could've kissed him again for bringing Hiro into depressed life. _Maybe._

Walking down the grounds with her sunglasses in place and hair tied back into a pony-tail though her mane of hair curled and bounced behind her, Kyoko couldn't avoid that flash of black beauty that swayed in front of her as a sharp grin threatened to break her cool facade as she began running top-speed like a tornado towards the unknowing female, clutching her possessions tight.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~KKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AGH." Dropping her luggage, Kyoko clutched Kanae Kotonami; pulling the tense actress into a tight embrace as the other grimaced though her chocolate orbs danced happily. Kanae could only roll her eyes whilst trying to fight the other's embrace. She still couldn't understand how her friend managed to get into these crazy situations- much less one without the President of LME there to welcome her back!

"I'm so happy you're here. I knew you would show up and I missed you so much and you look beautif-."

"— uh, mom?" Gasping, Kyoko quickly let Kanae go quickly before looking down at the fully-awake boy in her arms who only watched her with a raise of his well-trained brows. Like a whirlpool of rain water, Kyoko quickly pulled him to his feet while dropped to her knees to inspect his well-being.

"Are you okay, Hiro? I'm so sorry mommy's such a klutz! I deserve to be punishe—." Hiro only chuckled at her antics as if to point out she needed to get a grip on herself. Kyoko sighed in relief and pulled him into a tight hug. Looking down at the two, Kanae blinked as she watched this side of her friend- the most usual of the kinds- before smiling fondly at the sight. After a few moments, Hiro began wiggling in her arms as Kyoko let go with a wide grin on her lips before she getting up from the ground and patting down her jeans to cleanse them.

"How was the flight?" Kanae asked in a quiet voice as they began walking down the airport halls; Hiro wandering in front of them, awing at the sights with a cute expression that had both the female chuckling. Kyoko turned to look at her friend with a bright expression, whilst dragging her luggage behind her. She wasn't sure why but she felt air-bone, free of jet lag and ready to work. She was exhilarated.

"Quite good actually. The air hostesses only seemed kinder on the way back and Tsuruga-san kept me entertained while exchanging emails via air." Kyoko remarked innocently, fiddling with her cardigan while keeping a close eye on the luggage. "There was very little turbulence and Hiro and I got to catch up most of the way." Kanae was one of the few who knew the actual truth. It seemed like an endless bound of lies yet Kyoko was set on keeping him from the star-light and fame that could lead a child to depths of depression.

Chattering on about the flight and sights only America offered and exchanging pleasantries, both only faltered as they saw a shady figure. A curious expression the younger of the two held was replaced with slight worry as she looked around- only to halt as a wide smile washed over the other emotions as she stared back to the shady figure. Kanae only watched curiously, brows furrowed as if to defend them before chuckling in realization to who the person really was; as if a light-bulb went off in her head.

Kyoko walked with a brisk pace towards the man, the closer she went allowed her to see the sight of Hiro laughing familiarly as the man played around with the kid. Pausing at the change of atmosphere, the man turned as a twinkle in his eyes and looks along with his blonde locks now visible; a wide smirk rested on his twitching lips. Only one word escaped Kyoko's lips with a happy sigh of relief.

"Father."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat as much as it hurts, ugh.

**AN**: I know it's confusing as hell, but trust me guys. Things will get explained although I know it's horrible following a story that makes no sense. Although you can leave your questions in a review and I might respond with answers c: And as someone asked me, Hiro's hair was originally taken to be that it is dyed to be blonde but my sister wants me to use another plot so it's still under debate to the origin. Hopefully the next chapter will go into more depth about Hiro and begin Director Ogata's importance of the meeting into use. My goal is to achieve two reviews for each chapter so thank you so much guys! I received more than my goal for the last chapter and I can only hope you all continue supporting me as you have so far. I love you all so much 3

* * *

**Beat of Wings**

**By: Sleeping Fanatic**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"He's grown taller." Kuu Hizuri remarked, with a raise of his brows whilst sipping his cup of coffee. Kyoko was still sweat-dropping at the table's worth of plates that graced emptiness around them. She still didn't understand his utter hunger but then again, it gave her an excuse to cook, which was why she invited him over for the night.

Ever since her role with helping the major star, Kyoko had taken to calling the older man by Otou-san, though there were times when she slipped into her 'Kuon' phase and went by the English term as father. Though most would suspect the relationship to halt after Kuu returned home alas it did not. Interested in the actress that could keep up with his pretenses and portray his son perfectly, Kuu made sure President Lory kept him updated on his 'son's' profile. Kyoko didn't complain and she couldn't will herself to; finally after years without a true father excluding Fuwaotou-san and those who helped her through her tough times, yet Kuu was willing. He _wanted_ her to think of him as a father figure and she was up for the job.

Especially while Kuu was in America, he had taken up taking Hiro out on days and having him sleep over at his place with Julie overly content at having another boy in the house to pamper. Learning of her situation when Kyoko confided in her father figure for help, Kuu was now the source of aid for Hiro when she could not be in rare times. The Hizuri's were also the secondary family figures in Hiro's life which left Kyoko's heart swelling with an emotion she could not pay back. She felt as if she owed them everything.

Kyoko hummed in agreement, watching Hiro and Kanae buying ice cream cones at the counter. Sighing, she sat up and watched Kuu curiously. "I didn't think you'd return so quickly, Otou-san." She stated petulantly. If she learned one thing from her experience with the actor, it was that he had a motive behind almost _everything_.

Kuu only pouted, placing his cup on the table while watching the people passing by and the clear skies. Seated in a private window-side corner of one of the fanciest yet casual as they could get coffee-shop, they were attracting looks with the full black outfit consisting of a trench coat and sunglasses in Kuu's case. Kyoko was sure he would've been asked to leave at the fright he was giving some the people if she hadn't given her name at the front when checking in for their reservations.

"Julie kicked me out again." Kyoko stifled a chuckle at the realization of the situation and the mention of her mother-figure as she took a gulp of her herbal tea to cover her laughter. Since the real Kuon still failed to return home though he promised he would soon, it was a regular to have the older blonde traveling to Japan for small jobs on sight or simply to bother his connections in the place when his wife took it upon herself to lash out. Kyoko was well aware of the woman's rage that could be- having met her multiple times at an end over the past numerous years.

"But alas, that's not the only reason why I'm here. I'm here for work too." Kuu cut her off as she opened her mouth to comment, before looking to the side and pouting slightly as her words fell to the floor in a little invisible pile next to her. That was until she studied the bright glint in the other's eyes that automatically alarmed her insides and brought her guard up. The only time she saw Kuu in such a content stage was either for when he was happy beyond words, Kuon or Julie.

"Otou-san, what are you hiding?" She asked cautiously, her inner grudges circling the man in front of him as if to inspect what the man could be hiding- whispers flying sky high to each other as the studied their 'father.' Kuu only grinned widely, with a brightness that burned her hazel orbs as the grudges squealed and retreated, grabbing each other's hand to steady themselves from the aura omitting from the male. It was almost as if he did it on purpose- a sadistic interest in the little ones' pain though he could not see them. Kyoko resisted a shudder, remembering the very 'gentleman' smile that welcomed her whenever her sempai was truly angry with her or her decisions. It left a cold pit in the backs of her stomach.

Before she could question the man again, Hiro and Kanae had arrived back with their ice creams as they both held two and the worker behind them held three cones and countless packages of ice cream sandwiches. Kyoko only grimaced to herself as she took in Kuu's excited stare at his mountain-load of cold deserts arrived- Hiro and Kanae handling off their second cones to the man as the worker simply dropped the packages in front of Kuu and handed him the cones.

Kyoko was only too thankful for the sudden ring of her phone as she quickly excused herself and rushed out just in time to avoid the devouring of the cold treats. Retreating a few feet away where she could talk freely and no one could listen in unintentionally; Kyoko picked up with call with a furrow of her brows and greeted the other person on the line.

"Ohayō gozaimasu!" Kyoko greeted cheerfully, running a hand through her long locks as she resisted a sigh. An empty feeling in the pit of her stomach began to ache as she recalled her life eight years ago and what a phone call might have meant. Quickly as the thought sank in, she pushed it away with a sudden flare of rage at herself for even thinking such a thing once again after vowing not to only so long ago.

"Mogami-san? It's Kurosami speaking." Kyoko immediately recognized the voice. After playing Mio in Tsukigomori for Director Ogata, she still kept up with her co-stars especially Ogata-san himself. Yet since it had only been a week since their last chat, Kyoko couldn't help wondering if something was wrong.

"Moshi Moshi, Kurosami-san. How are you?" She began politely, turning her body slightly in order to look back at her companions while keeping a trained ear on their conversation.

"Quite good, actually. I apologize for calling so soon after you arrived back in Japan, I assume but Ogata-san reassured me it would be fine as this is urgent." She could feel her brows tightening in thought as only the worse came to mind before she cursed to herself for thinking in such a manner. Yet confusion poured through as she contemplated how the other knew she had left Japan in the first place as only a handful of people actually knew the truth much less the whole truth. Though the annoyance that began piling up in her blood-stream as she took in the other's words wouldn't stop.

_How did she—_ Growling to herself, Kyoko shot a look at Kuu's back as she realized his lies with a scoff at her stupidity.

"It's perfectly fine! I was just catching up with Kanae-chan here." Leaving out Kuu and Hiro, Kyoko bit her bottom lip as she felt a twinge of guilt for the lie though it was necessary. Kurosami sighed in relief in over the line as Kyoko smiled at the sound.

"Ogata-san wished for you to show up at Hizuki Studios tomorrow at Noon. There's a meeting to commence and he says your presence is much obliged." Raising a brow to herself, Kyoko felt her thoughts try to grasp at what the director could possibly be thinking before snapping out of her thoughts with a scowl directed towards herself at her actions.

"Thank you for informing me, Kurosami-san. I'll be sure to be there." She replied, trying to look through her schedule mentally and making note of the time and place.

"Arigatou, Mogami-san. Have a wonderful day." And with that Kyoko traveled back to her table quickly before practically jumping into her seat next to Kanae with frenzy.

"You know, don't you Otou-san?" She accused the man as he innocently licked his lips in wonder. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning as she tried to work through his thoughts though sure to be unsuccessful as to what was going to happen tomorrow.

_Of course you would use Okaa-san as a diversion._ Kyoko thought bitterly to herself as she took in Kuu's words about Julie and how she fell for the act all too of a sudden. If anything, she had to recall that Kuu had his motives.

"I don't know what you're taking about, _Kuon_." Kuu remarked happily with a slight edge of challenge in his words as he referred to his son's name in a playful occasion whist he licked his index finger, keeping his eyes on Kyoko with a slight smirk. Before Kyoko could mutter another word, Hiro interrupted the two.

"Uh- guys?" Snapping her attention to the little boy who seemed much more mature than the two at the moment raised a brow at her actions with his grandfather figure, Kyoko sighed pulling her bag onto her shoulders as Kanae only watched oddly silent while texting on her phone.

"Fine." She said grudely, beginning to walk away towards the front of the shop where their limo awaited for them to meet the President. Though she would never pull such bold moves to her company in other situations, she could care less as she tried to control her grudges that debated on attacking their father from letting loose though failing as they slowly slipped away, as she practically could hear the agonizing screams about to begin.

Oh well.

She could always blame jetlag.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat as much as it hurts, ugh.

**AN**: THIS TOOK YEARS? sighs, it might be confusing still, but I hope you guys can continue on with me The plot will continue on and soon things will be revealed~! :D And the last chapter was modified a bit in case you lovelies would like to check it out! Thank you for reading, darlings!

* * *

**Beat of Wings**

**By: Sleeping Fanatic**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hiro frowned.

Currently, he sat in Kyoko's sports car that he didn't particular care for though the woman driving it was given his undivided attention. He didn't expect to be taken along with his mother when she went to work. Yet with the unexpected timing and Kyoko's behavior the last few days that led to her being more scattered than usual with his arrival, he wasn't sure whether or not he should've been surprised. Clothed in a black v-neck t-shirt, dark navy blue jeans and dyed hair slicked back with the use of gel and a few loose strands, Hiro looked the part of a talento's son or even yet as his ego grew with each thought: a talento himself. The sunglasses and wide smirk added an edge to the effect. He would knew he needed to take charge and understand what his mom was going through— she was only a teen when she had him and he could feel the pressure in his heart aching for him not to be a burden.

"Alright _Kyoko_." Hiro stressed with a slight amused expression on his face whilst he sighed and looked out the window at the studio they were to enter in a few seconds. The story they were going with was that Hiro was Kyoko's nephew who has come to Japan to learn about his cultural roots after living in America for so long. It was as close as the truth they could get without mixing in all the faults.

Hiro could practically sense her pursed lips in disapproval towards herself. Sighing, Hiro turned back and offered a small smile. "I get it, Kaa-san. Don't worry about it. I mean, I may be eight or look like I'm twelve but you very well know that I have the mind of a teenager. Hey, maybe I should call you Kyo-chan to make it seem all cheeky." Smirking, Hiro shined his pearl white teeth at Kyoko while making a grab for his bag. He could tell by the pained look that quickly flashed and disappeared from her eyes that it might've been a bad move.

It seemed as if everything he did reminded her of his father.

Gritting his teeth, Hiro mentally slapped himself for thinking about _that_ man.

Kyoko reached over and ruffled his hair with a bright smile. "Hiro-chan—" She began happily, before looking at her watch and cutting off her previous statement with a loud exclaim of "We're going to be late!" Jumping out of the car, Hiro stood tall while looking as if he were leaning back on thin air to appear graceful. He couldn't ruin his mom's reputation. Not on his watch. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hiro followed Kyoko into the building, cackling internally at her amusing frantic moves.

Plus the looks he was getting were satisfying his ego.

Mindlessly wandering behind her, Hiro barely noticed it when they had reached their destination; only the action of bumping into Kyoko with a quiet "hmph" awoke him from his thoughts as he stumbled back a few steps before trying to regain his composure. Hiro attempted to hide is embarrassment behind a cough as he shook her head up at Kyoko to continue.

As the doors opened wide, it was as if the world around him halted all movement.

All around there were cheers and loud murmurs from one end of the room to the other. Hiro studied the faces around him as couples and groups rushed to take their seats all around. The ever-growing purulent expressions on each faces rushed around him in a whirlpool as each ranged from confusion to excitement. Clothes hung off from who he assumed were the dressers and stylists arms and heels clacked from every corner of the room. There were large grins plastered on each person as a few camera flashes went off from co-workers devices. Hiro could only keep his mouth closed and smirk at bay.

This was a Japanese set for stardom ready to work.

Feeling himself getting lost in the crowd, Hiro blinked before looking for his mom, a tiny feeling of fright overtaking his breathing. Yet there she was, standing behind him with a radiant smile puckered onto her thin lips. Dressed in a pair of simply blue jeans, black top and cardigan with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail behind her, Hiro felt his stomach flutter as he took in the soft features and wide smile that overtook her aura. This was the moment, Hiro had to remind himself, the moment that his dream were coming true. He was with his mom. He was in Japan. He was _home._

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief, the feeling of abandonment slowly flowing from underneath him as he forced him to be calm. Everything was okay- it had to be.

"Kyoko." A breathless tone quickly snapped Hiro out of his thoughts as he analyzed the familiar tone in the newcomers' voice. He felt his eyes widen. In front of him stood the tall, dark haired man that he had been dreading to meet ever since he learnt of his existence. The man who seemed to 'fix' his mother's fanatic strike and help form her into a new, more refreshed persona as she broke away from her dark past. He was the light to her dark it seemed to him in the simplest terms he could muster.

"Kuon." Kyoko widened her smile at the actor, her face lighting up at simply the welcome her sensei had offered her. Hiro blinked, watching as a slight pain slammed against his chest. This was one of those rare times where Kyoko chose not to end up the name of her companion with a sign to indicate their relationship. This went beyond intimate. It was gentle and new like the first breeze on a summer's day as if nothing could interrupt or disturb its awakening.

It scared him.

The man smiled genuinely, his eyes brightening as they raked over her welcoming emotions with a warm look in his eyes. Hiro felt the irritable anger eat away at his insides as he stood to the side ignored. It was then he realized the man had another companion along with him who wore thin-framed glasses and had himself a huge grin upon his lips. Shivering, Hiro directed his eyes back towards the man as Kyoko and he began to chatter, now including the man with the glasses himself within the conversation.

Though he knew who the big-shot was by the face, Hiro had long forgotten what the name of the dark-haired celebrity was since the day he first learned it. Rin- Rey- _something_ with an R, yet his mom went on to call him by 'Kuon'- and it was exactly what Kuu's son's name was. It seemed as if the more he tried to be a step ahead of his mom and her new lifestyle, the farther he fell behind it seemed. It suffocated him in the brain stream to how little he truly knew.

"Ka- Kyoko-chan, I think they're starting." Wandering back over to the elder, he gently pulled at her jeans as would a kid his age, trying to distract her attention from the other men. Kyoko looked down, a gentle smile on her lips. Before she could respond, a quick look flashed through her eyes.

"Oh— this is Hiro." Motioning towards him, Kyoko introduced her companion as the two men looked at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. Hiro's head throbbed as he held back a snark. "Hiro, this is Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito, his manager." Silently, Hiro bowed down to his seniors as President Lory had taught him, keeping his comments to himself.

Finally identified, Ren looked at him with a slight surprised look as Hiro held back a shiver. He could feel the other's eyes analyzing his every move. He knew he looked like his father's son, with three-quarters of his hair dyed the same shade while the other quarter was a mix between raven black and chocolate brown; his eyes piercing outwards with a confident glint and a childish backside hidden to keep from bothering the adults. He began doubted his choice of dying his raven black hair now. Finally, he held out his hand to shake with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro-kun." He began politely. Hiro only stared at the man before slowly reaching out and gripping his hand tightly with a shake.

"You too." He added, curtly, with his eyes sharp. He knew he was being 'impolite' but quite frankly he could care less.

"Attention, everyone please." Reluctant to look away from his ever-longing stare, Hiro looked up towards the stage area with only half of his attention until he realized who it was with a jolt, a smile spreading upon his lips. Ever since watching and re-watching Kyoko's drama serials over and over again till the point of his box set exhaustion, Hiro dreamed of his moment he would meet the director who gave his mom this chance. Director Ogata would be _his_ first choice if he ever had to choose a director to direct anything of his.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he began with a deep bow. "It's a pleasure to see you all again and I apologize for calling you all out so suddenly, but as you can all see, I've been very excited to officially start." With a sheepish look that was applauded by his previous co-workers, he continued on about the continued success of _Tsukigomori_.

As Hiro studied the elder man, he was overall surprised. Expecting to see a nervous, sweet-breaking to the brink of faint man only to be met with a confident face, the change in the man was obvious. It was astonishing how much people seemed to change under the light of fame, Hiro pondered as he thought to his little infatuation with wanting to go under the same path his parents had.

"—nd with this introduction, our lovely Mio will be dealt with something she never expected thoroughly: a love interest."

Huh?

Hiro's head snapped up as he gave the director a horrified look— though of course he couldn't see it from a million something lights blinding him and the 100 something feet in between them. Quickly looking up at Kyoko, Hiro held back a deep frown as he examined the glow that emitted from the elder. It was like a sparkling light that twinkled with a million things and happiness overall. It was frankly disgustingly perky.

"Our new male lead will be known as Himuro Kise, a 24 year old heir to his family's multi-millions who takes an infatuation with Mio at Katsuki and Mizuki's engagement party. As Mio continues her little interference with the leading couple's relationship, Kise pursues her with no restraint, though he internally can't help thinking the overall purpose for her action is because she is jealous of Mizuki and in love with Katsuki." A ripple of chuckles burst through the crowd as Hiro looked up at Kyoko with a furrow his brows; as she blushed a light rose color, Ren chuckling to himself with Yashiro snorting quietly to himself.

"Though Mio has no interest in him what so ever, she slowly feels herself being attracted to Kise as their relationship grows and Kise grows more aware of Mio's actions and thoughts. You could say Kise as a complete read upon her character." It seemed to Hiro as if the Director had been more thought into the new script than anyone had expected as swarms of whispers floated about the sky in an attacking manner. He could only imagine what Kyoko was thinking. With a quick look up, a dumbfounded look overtook his senses as he glazed upon the sugar sweet sight of pure happiness.

"Mio's prince has arrived~!" She sighed peacefully as Hiro peeked a look over at Ren, who shook his head and chuckled with a happy tint. Hiro scoffed to himself.

"Now introducing the new head— we were lucky to catch ahold of the man as he puts his efforts into releasing his new album and with his string of advertisements that have flooded the television sets but I'm sure you've all heard of him, much less had the chance of meeting him a few times on set beforehand." The woman beside the director chuckled, as if she was relishing within a secret look. Hiro "Tt"ed to himself.

Hiro felt a cold drift fly through the room as his eyes widened at the possibility; looking up at Kyoko as her own breath caught within her throat while Ren's mouth opened- Yashiro blinking on confusion. No way. A thump sounded throughout the room as Kyoko dropped her purse, though no one minded the scene. Everyone's eyes were pointed towards the stage with excited whispers rippling through the air. Hiro felt the dread creep up within him.

"Fuwa Sho, ladies and gentlemen!"


End file.
